


[Vid] Tik Tik Tok Tok

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, M/M, Overview, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Lockhart is gonna hit this city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Tik Tik Tok Tok

**Author's Note:**

  * For [findthesea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=findthesea).



> Made for Festivids 2013 as a treat for findthesea.

**Title:** Tik Tik Tok Tok  
**Fandom:** Kiss Kiss Bang Bang  
**Music:** Tik Tok by Ke$ha  
**Summary:** Harry Lockhard is gonna hit this city.  
**Content Notes:** some nudity, some violence, a severed finger (but it's funny, really)

I love love LOVE this movie. I watched it in the cinema four times, because LOVE and I bought the DVD the very day it came out. This was the first treat I started and the last I finished. There was a time when I had given up, thinking "I can't do this, it will never work...", then two weeks before go live I sat down again and ended up with something I actually liked and so here it is.  
  
Comments are loved!

 

**password: yougotme**

 

Download link [here at my lj post](http://lilly-the-kid.livejournal.com/65403.html).

ETA: [new download](https://www.sendspace.com/file/9d8nnq)


End file.
